


Coffee Kisses

by cannibalcum



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Dethklok - Freeform, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcum/pseuds/cannibalcum
Summary: Charles has an unexpected visitor this morning.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Coffee Kisses

Charles woke up to the strong scent of coffee and the giant mass he could feel in his bed beside him.

"Uh. I, uh. Got you this." Nathan gestured at the cup in his hand.

What time was it? Why the hell would Nathan be up? How would he even know the time he normally got up?

"Ah. Thank you Nathan." He responded sleepily as he shifted, now sitting up in his bed.

Charles took the coffee delicately and blew lightly, trying to cool it off before taking a sip and setting it on the nightstand beside him.

"Why are you up?" The man pondered.

"I uh. Couldn't sleep." Nathan muttered in response.

"Ah well. I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to talk about it?" 

No response, just the usual grunt.

Charles picked up his cup and cautiously sipped. Nathan had got him exactly what he needed to start his day.   
What could he do in return for Nathan to start his day? 

He didn't really know.   
But decided that when he set his coffee back down he'd lean against the raven haired metal god.  
He slipped his fingers into his hair and played with the silky black strands. How odd that he could even do this. The fact he was lucky enough to be close to this man.

Charles planted a soft kiss on his lips.   
Little did he know thats exactly what Nathan needed to start his day.


End file.
